In general, a parking brake is a brake which is used when a vehicle is parked for a long time, or in the case of emergency such as a case in which a foot brake is not operated. Since the parking brake is generally operated by hand, it is also called as a hand brake.
A conventional parking brake has allowed proper tension to be present in a parking brake cable by adjusting an equalizer 2 interposed between a parking brake lever 1 and the parking brake cable, as shown in FIG. 1. Also, as shown in FIG. 2, one side of the parking brake cable 3 is fixed to the equalizer 2 and an adjusting bolt 4 having one side in a length direction fixed to the parking brake lever penetrates through the equalizer 2 and is fastened thereto, such that equalizer 2 has interposed between the parking brake cable 3 and the parking brake lever. In addition, a dedicated socket 6 is coupled to an adjusting nut 5 provided to the other side in the length direction of the adjusting bolt 4 which penetrates through the equalizer 2 and protrudes therefrom, while the adjusting nut 5 is rotated by the dedicated socket 6, such that the adjusting nut 5 presses the equalizer 2 and moves a position thereof, thereby generating tension at the parking brake cable 3.
However, since the mechanism of generating tension in a conventional parking brake cable adjusts the tension only by interspersion of parts, such as the adjusting bolt, the adjusting nut, a length of the cable, and the like, and a moving distance of the adjusting nut, it is difficult to adjust the tension occurring at the parking brake cable uniformly.